Mirrors
by EmperorRed
Summary: Kuroko, GoM, Momoi, dan tim regular Seirin diundang oleh Akashi untuk berpesta dirumahnya! Ada apa gerangan?/"D-dia... A-kashi..."/"A-akashi-kun..."/"...Apa maksud semua ini! Siapa dia!"/"Sudah kubilang bukan Tetsuya/Kuroko? Sejak awal ada dua Akashi Seijuro. Dan kami hanya bertukar tempat."/ Fem!Kuro. Inspired from KnB s2 episode 38's end card and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake


Kami lihat ruangan itu dengan mata terbelak, tidak menyangka akan kejutan yang kami lihat didalamnya. Kami lihat Akashi-kun berdiri disana, ia berdiri dibalik kaca yang memenuhi setiap sudut dinding ruangan ini. Hal yang paling membuat kami kaget, terutama GoM dan Momoi-san tidak lain adalah; Akashi-kun yang kami lihat adalah Akashi-kun yang kami kenal selama kami bersekolah di Teiko, ketika ia masih menjadi Akashi-kun yang belum haus akan kemenangan...

**Disclaimer : KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei**

**Warnings : Fem!Kuroko, OOC, semi-AU, typo(s) etc**

**A/n : got inspired from episode 38's end card, I am not sure about writting yaoi nowdays so... genderbend fic I suppose, maybe Kuroko is in her Dark Side! Or maybe not... hope you guys don't mind about it hehe~**

**Let's start it, shall we?**

* * *

**Mirrors**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Winter Cup -yang dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan- Akashi-_kun_ secara tiba-tiba mengundang kami -regularnya Seirin dan Pelatih- karena Akashi-_kun_ hanya tertarik pada para regular dan GoM termasuk Momoi-_san_. Tidak lupa juga Takao-_kun_ dan Himuro-_kun_.

Tentu, dengan sikapnya yang arogan, ia berkata tidak boleh tidak ada yang tidak datang dari yang diundangnya.

* * *

Setibanya kami dirumah Akashi-kun yang berada di Kyoto, kami langsung disambut oleh para pelayan keluarga Akashi. Kami dibawa ke suatu ruangan dimana kami semua berkumpul. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Seirin yang datang terlambat.

"Yo Tetsu!/Tetsu-_chan_~/Kuroko_cchi_~!" sambut Aomine-kun, Momoi-_san_ dan Kise-_kun_ berbarengan.

"_Domo mina-san_," kataku.

Akashi-_kun_ pun memberikan sambutan untuk kami. "Selamat datang dirumahku, kuharap kalian merasa nyaman disini."

Pesta dimulai, mulai dari pertengkaran antara Kagami-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_, percakapan Izuki-_senpai_ dan Takao-_kun_, Kiyoshi-_senpai_ dan Midorima-_kun_ dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Kulihat Akashi-_kun_ berbincang dengan Murasakibara-_kun_ dan hal itu sedikit membuatku... kesal. Jujur, aku tidak suka melihat Akashi-_kun_ berbicara dengan orang lain selain diriku. Hal itu seolah akan merebut Akashi-_kun_ dariku- tunggu dulu, Akashi-_kun_ bahkan bukan milikku... ah tidak, Akashi-_kun_ hanya belum menjadi milikku.

* * *

Kuberjalan menyusuri lorong rumah ini, hingga suatu pintu menarik perhatianku. Pintu berwarna merah, khas Akashi-_kun_. Karena pintu dirumah ini rata-rata berwarna coklat atau putih. Haruskah kubuka pintu ini? Apakan pintu ini akan membawaku ke kamar Akashi-_kun_? Aku pun kalah akan rasa penasaranku, perlahan kudekatkan telapak tanganku untuh menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna emas. Sesaat sebelum kubuka pintu itu, semuanya melihatku.

"Kuroko_cchi_?" sebut Kise-_kun_ bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami-_kun_.

Mereka pun mendekatiku dan melihat pintu merah itu. "Pintu apa ini Tetsu?" tanya Aomine-_kun_.

"Aku tidak tahu Aomine-_kun_, aku tidak sengaja menemukan pintu ini," jawabku. "Akashi-_kun_ mana?"

"Akashi bilang ia ada urusan sebentar setelah menerima telfon," jawab Aomine-_kun_.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, perlahan, kubuka pintu berwarna merah itu. Jujur, ruangan ini membuat kami semua bingung. Kenapa? Karena diruangan ini hanya ada kaca, bisa dibilang dinding ruangan ini adalah kaca.

"H-hei... itu... apa...?" ucap Kagami-_kun_ dengan terbata. Kami semua pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Di salah satu kaca, terdapat bayangan seseorang. Dan kami menyadari satu hal, tidak ada refleksi kami di semua kaca yang ada diruangan ini. Hanya ada satu bayangan dan bayangan itu adalah Akashi-_kun_...

* * *

Kami semua terpana melihatnya. Akashi-_kun_ yang kami lihat adalah Akashi-_kun_ semasa aku dan GoM masih di Teiko, dan tentu, setelah mendengar ceritaku sebelum pertandingan Rakuzan melawan Seirin, seluruh regular Seirin memandang dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Layaknya kami.

"D-dia... A-akashi..." sebut Midorima-_kun_ sambil bergetar. Tidak hanya Midorima-_kun_, kami semua bergetar melihat hal ini.

Seolah mendengar perkataan Midorima-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_ menengok ke arah kami dan matanya sedikit membelak. Layaknya kami. Akashi-_kun_ pun ikut terkejut dengan kehadiran kami.

"_**Midorima****...**_" suara Akashi-kun terdengar, walaupun suaranya lebih terdengar seperti gema. Berbeda dengan Akashi-_kun_ yang sekarang, suara Akashi-_kun_ yang dibalik kaca terdengar lembut sekalipun nada perintah dan dingin miliknya tetap terdengar.

"A-akashi-_kun_..." ucapku pelan, air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Saat ini, didepan mata kepalaku sendiri, kulihat sosok Akashi-_kun_ yang sangat kurindukan.

"_**Kuroko****,**_" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sesaat sebelum kulangkah kan kaki untuk mendekatinya, sebuah suaea yang begitu tidak asing terdengar. Kami semua melihat kearah sumber suara dan melihat Akashi-_kun_ berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kulihat kalian menemukan ruangan ini," Akashi-_kun_ melirik kearahku. "Kau bukan Tetsuya? Yang menemukan ruangan ini."

Sebelum berhasil kujawab, Aomine-kun mendahuluiku.

"Hoi Akashi! Apa maksud semua ini?! Siapa dia?!" seru Aomine-_kun_ sambil menunjuk kearah Akashi-_kun_ yang berada dibalik kaca.

"_**Aku Akashi Seijuro. Aomine,**_" jawab Akashi-kun. "_**Dan yang kau lihat dihadapanmu itu juga diriku****.**_"

"Seperti yang Seijuro bilang, kami berdua adalah Akashi Seijuro. Daiki."

Kami menatap tidak percaya, saat ini kami melihat dua Akashi-_kun_. Kemuadian, aku teringat akan perkataan Akashi-_kun_ ketika kami di Teiko dulu. Sesaat setelah Akashi-_kun_ berubah.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, kedua Akashi-_kun_ mengucapkannya. Kalimat yang terlintas dikepalaku dan terus terulang.

"_**Sudah kubilang bukan Tetsuya/Kuroko? Sejak awal ada dua Akashi Seijuro. Dan kami hanya bertukar tempat.**_"

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**._. Aku jujur, sebagai author fanfic ini aku gak tau mau comment apa... tulisnya itu emang bersambung... tapi sebaiknya aku lanjutin atau engga ya... bingung. Mau UN nih soalnya, well, sebulan lagi sih cuma tetep aja, aku gak tau kapan sekalipun udah UN kapan di update lagi... /slapped **

**Oh ya, maaf ya kalo pendek xD**

**Tapi kuusahain secepatnya hehe :D **

**Anyway, review ya guys! **


End file.
